A Little Messed Up
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: "Sakura, hold still!""It's hurts, Madara!""If you would stop trying to get away, then it wouldn't hurt so much.""But you're going too fast!""Just hang on." In which the MadaSaku normality is a bit messed up- but Madara will always be a pervert. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

I'm a bit bored… and I'm in the MadaSaku mood.

So this flowed out~

* * *

><p>"Sakura, hold still!"<p>

"It's hurts, Madara!"

"If you would stop trying to get away, then it wouldn't hurt so much."

"But you're going too fast!"

"Just hang on. I'm almost there."

"I'm bleeding, Madara."

"That happens when you do this."

"Yeah? Well you're going to fast and hard! It's really deep, too."

"I never thought a girl would complain when I do this. Not even the guys complained when I did it to them."

"You've… done this… to guys?"

"Yeah, Sakura. It's my job."

"Oh, right. But wouldn't a girl do a guy?"

"They don't get to chose who does it. They pay and someone does it."

"Then how did I get you?"

"I forced the others to let me have you. I'm glad I did. I don't know if anyone else could handle you."

"Hey, I'm easy-ish."

"Easy is hardly any fun. But don't worry, you're tons of fun. I don't want to stop."

"Madara!"

"Sorry, sorry. Hey, stop trying to pull it out. I'm only gonna push it back in, and harder than last time."

"Fine. You're so mean to me."

"Alright, and in again."

"What's the white stuff?"

"It doesn't matter, but it is important that it gets inside you."

"You _never _really answer my questions."

"You talk too much."

"I get that a lot."

If you can guess what they were doing, I'll write you any kind of one-shot you want. You just review, say what you think they were doing, and if you're right I'll PM you and ask what kind of one-shot you want. So be sure to review.


	2. Chapter 2 The End

Alright. I'm typing this the very day I posted the first chapter of this story. So far, three or four people got it right, and two anonymous people got it right, but I can't reward them 'cause they don't got an account where I can PM them.

* * *

><p>"Are you done?" A somewhat nervous Sakura asked from the bed of the hospital room. She was lying down on the white sheets with her head propped up by the fluffy white pillows, her petal pink hair cascading down to her waist, partially covering the ugly white and pale blue checkered gown she had to wear. The white sheets of the bed covered her legs, which would have been left bare due to the shortness of her hospital gown.<p>

"Yeah, the shot is over with and I've got as much blood as I need." A man's voice spoke from right next to her. He had long, spiky, black hair with bangs that almost covered his right eye, which was an onyx color with mysterious specks of red. He wore the standard doctors uniform, thin black button-up shirt with long sleeves and matching pants, but his uniform was black and, instead of wearing the stupid dressy shoes he was supposed to be wearing, he wore black vans. On the right side of his shirt, pined onto the pocket, was a white nametag with his name, Madara Uchiha, printed on it in red letters with a small picture of him hanging off it by a silver clip.

Madara was sitting right next to the pinkette and remained there even after taking some blood from her and then putting medicine in her veins. Ah, yeah. The conversation they were having moments previous were about the shot and taking the blood, just incase you didn't know that.

Here, allow me to add some details to what they were saying so you can understand:

_"Sakura, hold still!" Madara growled at the girl, trying to finish getting a sample of her blood through the shot tube, using the needle that was inserted into her vein._

_"It's hurts, Madara!" Sakura whined, trying to get the needle out of her skin, already feeling a bit light headed._

_"If you would stop trying to get away, then it wouldn't hurt so much." Madara told her, fed up with all her squirming and trying his hardest to keep the needle from slipping out._

_"But you're going too fast!" And he was, he was pulling the end of the shot a little faster than he should. Madara should have gone much slower and maybe she would complain less._

_"Just hang on. I'm almost there." Madara said while he looked closely at the mark where her blood was rising to, his right hand holding the shot and his left resting on her blanket covered thigh, trying to comfort her. He knew she hated needles with a growing passion._

_"I'm bleeding, Madara." Sakura blurted out. She was bleeding, but she kinda had to bleed for him to get her blood._

_"That happens when you do this." The black haired man sighed. He'd be lucky if she would even stop complaining for a single second._

_"Yeah? Well you're going to fast and hard! It's really deep, too."_

_"I never thought a girl would complain when I do this. Not even the guys complained when I did it to them." It was very true. Whenever Madara gave a shot to any girl- any age- they would be too busy swooning over him and his god-like features and sexiness to pay any attention to the slight pain. Most men were also quite attracted to him, he was just that sexy._

_"You've… done this… to guys?" Sakura asked, a bit confused and maybe the tiniest bit annoyed, or maybe jealous._

_"Yeah, Sakura. It's my job." Another sigh came from the Uchiha- probably his tenth that day, even though it was only eight in the morning._

_"Oh, right. But wouldn't a girl do a guy?" The pinkette had decided to look away from the needle that was sucking her blood, and avert them to the handsome black haired man next to her, who had yet to remove his hand from her thigh._

_"They don't get to chose who does it. They pay and someone does it." Madara explained._

_"Then how did I get you?" Sakura asked as she ran her free hand through her silky pink locks._

_"I forced the others to let me have you. I'm glad I did. I don't know if anyone else could handle you." Madara chuckled, a smirk appearing on his face._

_"Hey, I'm easy-ish." Sakura whined. She was upset that Madara thought she was hard to handle._

_"Easy is hardly any fun. But don't worry, you're tons of fun. I don't want to stop." The smirk never left the onyx eyed mans lips, not even when he removed his eyes from the tube to look at her. It did seem to have faded a bit when he saw her perfect, luscious, pouting lips, but what faded came back._

_"Madara!"_

_"Sorry, sorry. Hey, stop trying to pull it out. I'm only gonna push it back in, and harder than last time."_

_"Fine. You're so mean to me."_

_"Alright, and in again." Madara pulled the needle out, being sure to put a red Band-Aid on the now bleeding dot that was on the bend of her fore-arm, right above the elbow. He pulled out another needle that was attached to a different tube that was full of white medicine which would help her get over her sickness._

_"What's the white stuff?" Sakura asked, now even more nervous that something was going in her body._

_"It doesn't matter, but it is important that it gets inside you." Madara told her. It was really obvious, but he actually was trying to calm her nerves. He didn't like seeing her all shaken up and such._

_"You never really answer my questions." Sakura whined, throwing her head back onto the pillow._

_"You talk too much."_

_"I get that a lot."_

::…Plus…::…Plus…::

Does that all make sense now? Hopefully it does.

"I'm all done, Sakura. How are you feeling?" Madara asked, his voice suddenly turning concerned. He cared for the pinkette and hated seeing her in the hospital, or any kind of distress. He worked at this hospital, and she did as well- until she fell sick, that is. He would always watch over her, everyday. He was the first one to realize she wasn't feeling well. She had come to work one day, and he had glomped her like every other day, but she didn't kick him off or say anything mean. She just asked him to release her, then she completely ignored him and walked off! She never did that before, so Madara knew something was up.

The second day she went to work that week, he caught her in the workers lounge. He actually, quite literally, _caught _her. She had fainted two seconds after he walked into the room, while she was pouring herself a pot of coffee, and he ran over to her just in time to catch her before she fell and hit her head on the ground. He had picked her up bridal style and carried her to an empty room and checked her in so she would become a patient. She was out for three days due to the flu and dehydration, and he never left her side. He had basically taken the day off, but did everything he could for her.

"Better than a while ago." Sakura said as she stretched her arms out in front of her.

Madara smiled, "Good," he said as he removed his hand from her thigh and made a move to get up, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Looking down, he saw Sakura's pale hand holding onto his wrist, and her looking down at her feet.

"Ino-pig told me that you didn't leave my side." She spoke, looking up just in time to see Madara force down his oncoming blush. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

And alas, the Uchiha couldn't resist his urges… so he kissed her. Slamming his lips onto her full, pink ones, he moaned in ecstasy as the sweet taste and aroma of strawberries overflowed him. The best thing is, Sakura was actually pressing back into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and taking his hair into her fist, pulling him closer. He moved his leg so he was on his knees, one on each side of her. He was literally on top of her and pressing his chest into her breasts as both relished in the feel of the others body.

"God, I love you." Madara breathed out once he removed his lips from hers. They didn't stay such a far distance apart for long, as Madara had already pressed himself back onto her and this time licked her lip, gaining entrance into her moist, wet cavern.

They pulled apart once more for air, and Sakura stared up at him, her face flushed.

"I-I love you, too."

* * *

><p>...End. Dontcha love me?<p> 


End file.
